Um Ya
by Starfire222
Summary: Me and Heero try and keep a seceret from Duo. Will it work?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story itself the words are mine the caracters are not so please don't sue me okay????  
  
Star: hummmmm I really don't see a point in this Heero.  
  
Heero: You don't? Well that's to bad.  
  
Star: Are you sure Duo won't get angry?  
  
Heero: Don't worry I'll explain everything to him.  
  
Star: Okay.  
  
Heero: *yawns* so what should I get him for his Birthday?  
  
Star: Again I don't know I'm just helping wrap it remember?  
  
Heero: oh ya.  
  
Duo: *Walks in the room* What are you doing Heero?  
  
Heero: Nothing why?  
  
Duo: You're sitting so close to Star.  
  
Star: Ya so..  
  
Heero: Don't be jealous Duo she was just telling me a funny joke.  
  
Duo: Okay so what was this funny joke?  
  
Star: ummmm...  
  
Heero: come on Star just tell him, its okay.  
  
Star: *stairs at heero evilly and mouths "I'm gonna get you someday yuy watch your back"  
  
Duo: I'm waiting..  
  
Star: Okay here it is... Why did the nine year old not get to see the pirate movie?  
  
Dou/Heero: Why?  
  
Star: It was rated arrrr.  
  
Duo: *Bursts out laughing* that wasn't funny but whatever makes you happy.  
  
Star: Ya sure thanks anyway. * mumbles * Jerk. 


	2. umyachapter2

Disclaimer: Don't sue the characters here are not created be me!  
  
Star: You still haven't gotten him the Gift! YUY I'm GONNA....  
  
Duo: * walks in * Hi star why were you yelling? Better yet at who you were yelling at?  
  
Star: I'm gonna have to let you go Duo just walked in.  
  
Duo: Who were you talking to?  
  
Star: I was talking to. Um well I was...  
  
Heero: Storms in. Duo don't you touch her for yelling at me.  
  
Star: Heero I didn't even tell him it was you..  
  
Heero: You didn't.....opps.  
  
Star: Ya..I might be a Blond but I'm not that dense.  
  
Duo: Um Star why were you yelling at him?  
  
Star: He forgot to pick up the thing I wanted him to.  
  
Duo: And what in Cyber's name could that be?  
  
Star: Now why should I tell you Maxwell?  
  
Duo: * his face turns red * I told you to. * pulls out his gun *  
  
Heero: Maxwell put that gun away.  
  
Duo: But she yelled at you...* eyes get all filled with tears *  
  
Heero: I don't care. Calm down. She was just mad at me cause I was being lasy.  
  
Star: And because your weak.  
  
Heero: What did you call me? Did you just call me WEAK!  
  
Star: Yup problem?  
  
Heero: Now she is gonna get it!  
  
Duo: Ya..* grins evily *  
  
Star: Wait now your supposed to protect me from him when it was supposed to be you trying to hurt me....My plan didn't work...Oh poopy.  
  
Duo/Heero: Okay now what should we do....I wonder?  
  
Star: * opens eyes wide open * uh oh * runs away *  
  
Duo: uh ya I love it when they run...Come on lets go get her.  
  
Heero: (thinks luckily he doesn't yet know about the gift) 


	3. Uh oh! It's Duo!

Star: How in the world can one person be this stupid?  
  
Heero: Im not stupid.  
  
Star: are you sure of that? Duo's Birthday is in a few days..and you didn't get him a gift yet!  
  
Heero: Okay I guess I am...  
  
Star:* moves over next to Herro * Don't worry about it. * pats him on the back *  
  
Heero: ahhhhhh star what are you doing?  
  
Star: Oh hu? What do you mean.  
  
Herro: You looked like Duo for a min. but you're a girl.  
  
Star: yes yes I am..  
  
Heero: We need to get back on track before Duo sees us....  
  
Duo: I already have...  
  
Heero: Duo its not... * looks at Star then moves over *  
  
Duo: Than what is it? Star I suggest you leave.  
  
Star: But Duo we were just talking...  
  
Heero: Ya Duo..  
  
Duo: I don't care leave now!  
  
Heero: Do what he says Star.  
  
Star: But Heero!  
  
Heero: Go! Now!  
  
Star: Fine. * walks out of the room crying *  
  
Heero: Look what you did Duo!  
  
Duo: What I did? You were the one about to kiss her!  
  
Heero: Is that what is bugging you? Well get over it. There is nothing between me and Star you should know that!  
  
Duo: It better be just that! * storms out of the room *  
  
Star: * walks in * I'm sorry Heero.  
  
Heero: For what you did nothing. Come on lets go get a gift for him..(  
  
Star: Okay * as she walks out she slips * owww * Heero garbs her hand and he pulls her up*  
  
Heero: Are you okay? Star: Ya  
  
Heero: *Still holding Star's hand they walk out of the room... *  
  
Duo: * is in the shadows * Grrrrrr, ya nothings going on between them pah! * walks away schemeing * 


End file.
